


Animals

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, F/M, Humor, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from that song "Animals" by Nickelback.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #12, Ferocious
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kirara had chosen the spot for their meeting this time. But Kouga was a bit too preoccupied to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings. He was far more interested in the slick heat he was pounding in and out of and the sensation of two tails whipping around his body. It soon became too much and he climaxed, collapsing face first onto the soft fur of Kirara’s back.

Sango had been at camp when she heard the very loud growls and cries of her precious pet. She came running and prepared for battle. The sight of Kirara clawing the ground with Kouga pumping behind her was not what Sango had been expecting.

“Kirara!”

Kouga turned his head as best he could towards the sound of someone else calling his lover’s name and saw Sango. The tiny part of Kouga’s brain that had not turned to mush sincerely hoped that Sango did not intend to carry out the murderous intentions written all over her face because he really didn’t think that he could do anything about it at the moment if she did.


End file.
